How Could You Forget?
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: On the night, that Yuji was supposed to answer to either Shana or Yoshida, he has got into an accident, and was sent to the hospital. When both girls heard of what happened they rushed to the hospital where Yuji laid. But when he awakens he can't remember either of them, nor anything of the crimson world. Contemplating a Plot
1. Forgotten

**Okay, hello there! This is my first Shakugan no Shana story...I'm kind of excited...this being my second favorite anime and all...I'm also going to inform you of this, I am only just now continuing Shakugan no Shana III, I stopped because I wasn't very fond of the new personality Yuji, so I stopped on episode six of it, so yeah! Also it has been a while since I watched season two of it, so forgive me if I miss something when going into details of it (If I do.) Or get something wrong, please feel free to correct me if that's the case. Let's see, here is a more in-depth summary then the one before, I pretty much had to summarize some things in the summary x3 **

**Summary:On the night of Christmas Eve, Yuji was supposed to meet up with either Shana, or Yoshida, but as he was making his way towards the girl of his choice, he got into an accident, disabling him from going to either. After it had reached a certain point in the night, both girls thought he had chosen the opposing choice. Later they had received information that Yuji was in the hospital recovering, but when he awakens, he finds that he has no memories of his family or friends, Shana or Yoshida, or even about the Crimson world. What will they have to do to make the young strategist, Yuji Sakai remember what he has lost or will he have to start anew?**

**Wow that was too much for a summary xD Okay next order of business! I am going to try to keep everyone in character, even Yuji regardles of memory loss, my issues with this is that, I am not good with writing people with nice personalities, my strong suits are people of apathetic/asshole/sadistic, personalities (Basically, just something that isn't Yuji). So if there is anything that you think I need to change about how I'm going about each characters personality, please tell me what it is I need to change.**

**Okay I think that should do for author notes, bloody ell, anyway, let's get to the story at hand!**

**(P.s. this will stay in normal P.O.V.)**

Chapter one

A lost hope

It was Christmas Eve at seven forty-five p.m. Yuji Sakai and Shana, had just succeeded in defeating the Statue of Pride, and retrieved the Reiji Maigo so Yuji could continue with his normal life. Although with all of the power he had lost before they got it back, he can't be sure if it's even possible for him to stay as he is until midnight. The thought of possibly disappearing and leaving everyone that he wanted to protect, sent discomfort throughout his body. It took him a few minutes to regain his calm self, and then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing before the fight took place. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two letters, one from Shana, and the other from Yoshida. He knew that the letters implied for him to go to either Shana or Yoshida tonight, and even he wasn't so dense as to not realize the true meaning behind them.

He gave a sad look as he put the letters back into his pocket. He was aware that if he chose one, he would hurt the other, and that was one of the last things he needed to happen. But he also knew that not answering to either one of their feelings would be much crueler. He lifted his head and stared at the clock tower, it was now seven fifty p.m. he hadn't moved from his current spot for five minutes. At this point he had made his decision, he would just have to apologize to the other girl as soon as he was able to. He had wasted another minute making his decision, and he knew that if he didn't go somewhere, both girls would get the wrong idea. He needed to hurry, he turned to where the letter said she would be.

Ignoring everything in his surroundings, he dashed off away from the sidewalk, and the people who were passing him by, and across the street, to where decision would be official. He made it across the first lane of the street, and was about to dash past the next just the same, but as he was a few steps away from the sidewalk, a moving truck was headed down the same lane he was on. It was snowing, causing the drivers' vision to become blurry, depriving him of sight. By the time Yuji was in vision, it was too late to slow down or hit the brakes. Yuji had seen the truck moving towards him, now only a small distance away from him, his eyes widened, and mouth dropped in surprise as he lifted his arms in a feeble attempt to guard himself.

The impact sent Yuji flying back a few feet, skidding across the snowy pavement of the road. His flight caused his coat to flap around, making its contents spill over the ground, including the letters which the wind carried next to Yuji. As soon as the driver was able to stop, he jumped out of his car and ran to the young unconscious Mystes, who by this point was slowly being surrounded by civillians who had witnessed the event unfold, each person with a worried expression. One person in the crowd quickly made his way to the boy lying in the street to check for any signs of being alive. Though the thought of him still living after an impact so great was unlikely, especially when considering the blood that was spreading across the ground, melting into the snow whilst doing so. However much to his surprise, the boy was still alive, albeit with severe injuries and current difficulties in breathing. The person who was checking Yuji's pulse told the driver who was standing by, waiting for results, to call an ambulance to bring him to a hospital.

The driver did as he was told, and dialed the appropriate number as soon was able to. The person who was taking care of the young Mystes, was making sure that he stayed in good health until the ambulance arrived, though with the skies snowing down on them, it wasn't going to be easy. He realized that they were still in the middle of the road, and decided that the best move would be to bring Yuji on to the sidewalk. As he lifted Yuji on to his back, he noticed the two letters that were lying by his body. He placed Yuji on the sidewalk, and went to pick up the letters. He wasn't meaning to pry, but he needed some sort of information to contact with an acquaintance of the wounded Yuji. When he opened them up to read them, they both nearly said the exact same thing, aside from the name of the sender and the place they would be.

The driver of the truck, who had just now gotten finished with his call to the hospital, rushed over to where Yuji was lying. He looked up at the man who was holding the two letters, he returned the gaze and called over another man, who was still standing around. He spoke to them both and handed each of them a letter. Both men nodded to him and started down different routes, one to where Shana was waiting, and the other to Yoshida. The man sighed, knowing that it would be hard on the two who had sent the letters. He stared the Yujis' face which was in pain, and gave a sad look, and then he sat down next to him, to keep a better idea about his condition. Withing five minutes, the ambulance had finally come and took Yuji into the van, and on to a gurney. Two men got into the back with him, whilst the other got into the driver's seat. They left for the hospital as soon as they could, leaving the witnesses, and the man who had been the most help, to continue with what they were doing beforehand. Although some of them had a harder time then others, and the person who had kept Yuji alive, seemed to have disappeared along with the falling snow.

It was now eight o'five and Shana and Kazumi both knew of this. Each of them, as expected jumped to the wrong conclusion, instead of waiting any longer to see if Yuji would come to them. Yoshida brought her hands to her face and tried to wipe away the continuously streaming tears, thinking that she never had a chance to win over Yuji. Shana however, grew frustrated, and felt as though she was about to cry too, the only thought going through her head being, _Baka Yuji...Baka Yuji...Baka Yuji! _She was about to leave and go somewhere else to be alone, as was Yoshida, until they both turned and each saw a man coming towards him. They knew it wasn't Yuji, so their feelings had not changed. That is, until they noticed a letter that was in the hand of them man, walking towards them. Yoshida, had tried to stop her crying, in case she would get different information as to Yuji's whereabouts, hoping it would be anywhere but with Shana.

Shana's approach was different, instead of waiting for the person walking towards her to reach her, she started to run towards the man, who happened to be the driver who had hit Yuji. Once she reached to what she thought was close enough, she did the only thing she could think of doing, yell.

At this point The man headed towards Yoshida, noticed her expression towards the letter, and knew that she was the one who wrote it. Once he had made it to her, she let out a deep breath and started to speak.

(Think of the dialogue here as simultaneous speaking between Shana and Yoshida.)

They were both now staring at the men dead in eye, as they were getting ready to speak, "Bastard! Where did you get that letter from!?/M-may you please tell me where you received that letter from?" Each men had the same look in their eye, and were both considering what would happen if they were to hear the truth, but considering that was the only choice, but did the only apparent option that they knew to do.

(Again Simultaneous speaking.)

They each coughed and had a worried look on their face, "I...I assume you are the one who had written this letter?" Both girls nodded their head. One of the men sighed, while the other one gulped, "I'm...afraid that the one that was named in this letter, Yuji Sakai, has been in an accident. He is being sent to the hospital as we speak." Both Shana and Yoshidas' eyes started to fill with terror and worry.

Yoshida, unconciously started to shake her head in denial. She tried to pretend that what she just heard was a lie, that it wasn't real. This wasn't what she had meant by anywhere. Tears started to come down her eyes, just as they were moments before she had received this unwanted news. She felt like kneeling down in the corner of a dark room so she could scream and cry, but instead she started to run to the hospital, leaving the older man behind.

Shana was about to do the same, her eyed widened, and her lips started to quiver. She held back her tears as they started to fall, and bit the bottom of her lip, to try and stop it from shaking. _Why...why did this have to happen to Yuji!? _ She looked at the man in front of her, who had a look of concern, she could just barely hear him whisper, "I'm sorry..." She didn't fully understand what he meant, but at a time like this she didn't care. She shoved the man out-of-the-way and made a run for it to the hospital. As soon as she was in an allyway where no one would see her, she started to jump roof to roof, to try and make things quicker.

As she was making her way across the rooftops, and Yoshida across the snowy paved sidewalks, Yuji was being brought into the building, to one of the emergency rooms. The doctors brought him to the bed and started to hook him up into a machine. They put a see-through breathing mask, to give him some air. After a few minutes of being properly looked after, his breathing started to return to normal, and the scratches and other wounds that were on his body were being looked after. The doctors that were looking after him, were now satisfied with his physical injuries, and started to do some examinations to check his internal ones. When they looked over his torso arms and legs, to their surprise there were not any broken bones. The only signs of injury inside his body were the muscle, some were out-of-place, but with some movement, and time they should pop back to where they belong. The last examination they needed to do was over his head.

After seeing the rest of his body was fine, they weren't all that worried about his head, but just to be cautious they decided to check anyway. They hooked up the machine to examine the brain, and when they looked over it, they saw that he would more than likely start to have amnesia. The doctor that was currently looking at his charts sighed as he shook his head.

"Looks like he's going to make it, but he will have amnesia, and god knows how long that will take." He said as he reported to a nurse who was on standby waiting to be given the results.

On the outside of the hospital, Shana and Yoshida and made it to the entrance and met up with each other. They had stopped crying, if only for just a bit. They both didn't need to speak to each other, they knew why the other was here, they just need to see how Yuji was doing. They both ran into the hospital, where one of the nurses jumped in surprise, as they got to her and started asking for Yuji's room number. The nurse had given them the information, but also asked for them to do something.

"Young ladies, if you could, do you think that you could contact the boy's parents, and get them to come? I'm sure they would want to know whats happened." She said smiling, but the two girls were too worried to deal with that right now. The nurse noted their worried faces and tried to calm them down, "I can assure you, as far as we can tell he is fine, his bodily injuries are miraculously minimum." These words alone comforted the two girls to max heights, as they let out a sigh of relief.

The nurse asked them to contact his parents, and though they were reluctant, still wanting to see Yuji for themselves, they agreed for the sake of the others that care for him. They ran out of the hospital and to the entrance. They each looked at each other until Shana spoke up, still slightly worried about Yuji's well-being.

"I'll go get his parents to come here, since I'm quicker." Her voice was a bit shaky but still firm. Yoshida nodded, the worry on her face still showing as well, "I...I'll go get Ike, I know where he should be. Shana nodded to her as well, and they both took off, in the same way that they got here.

Shana was jumping building to building, until she got to the clearing by the water that she and Yuji always trained at. By this point she knew she was near Yuji's house and started to run instead of jump. She thought back to what the nurse said, even though that should be reassuring, Shana couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was still wrong.

Once she got to the gates of the Sakai residence, she dashed into the house, not bothering to knock. Doing this startled Chigusa, and nearly made Kantaro jump, as he was coming down the stairs. They both ran into the hallway to see who was there, that had barged into the house. When they saw it was Shana they both smiled warmly at her, though she couldn't do the same, which cause them to worry.

"Shana-chan? What's the matter, why do you look so serious?" Chigusa asked, her smile, slightly smaller but still there.

"It's...Yuji...He has been in an accident, and is in the hospital." Both Chigusa and Kantaro's eyes widened, as their once smiling faces, turned into pure fear, for their son's safety. Not needing to hear another word, they put their shoes on, and ran out the door, Shana running right after them.

Yoshida had run for a few minutes and stopped to catch her breath. She looked up and where Ike was waiting, to see if she would come. She hadn't planned to go, and going there for this kind of reason seemed a bit rude, but he would want to know.

Ike was about to leave, but when he looked towards his right, he saw Yoshida. Seeing her face made him feel overjoyed, and when she got closer to him, he had to restrain himself from hugging her. As she got closer his joyous feeling turned into worry, after he saw he previously crying face. He only had one thought about what could have happened, _Sakai, I hope you know that, you've made a poor girl cry... _He walked up to Yoshida, and was about to try and comfort her, but she spoke interrupting his action.

"I...Ike, it's about Sakai." He frowned, and disliked the fact that she ran to him, because she was rejected.

Regardless he tried and speak in her stead, "I know Yoshida..."

She knew that he had the wrong idea about this, and would have to set him straight, "No you don't! Ike...Sakai...Sakai is in the hospital, he got in an accident." Ike's mouth dropped as he now only felt worry for his friend.

"He...what?" He asked, not wanting to believe what he heard, but instead of answering him Yoshida grabbed his arm and started pulling him, "Come one! Sakai-kun is waiting in the hospital! I'm sure he would want to see his friends when he wakes up." _I hope he wakes up...__**No!**__ He will wake up! _Kazumi thought to herself, feeling a bit anxious to get there.

Ike and her made haste to the hospital, as did Shana and Yuji's parents. Withing ten minutes, both parties were at the entrance to the hospital. Wasting no time with greeting each other, they all rushed into the building, where the nurse from before greeted them. Before letting them in, she got Chigusa and Kentaro to sign some formalities, which they did as soon as physically possible. Even though it was sloppy writing, they didn't care. Knowing how worried they all must be, the nurse sent them all to the room that Yuji Sakai, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, was unconscious in bed, still connected to the breathing tanks. The sight of him in the hospital bed looking like he was, made everyone feel as though they were feeling the pain with him. Around this time, the doctor that was looking after Yuji came in and when he saw all of the people in the room with him, he raised an eyebrow not expecting them to be here.

"I assume you are all acquaintances of this young man?" He asked, and when they all nodded, he sighed. "Well I'll tell you that you're all being worried over nothing. His physical state is fine, for some miraculous reason." As he spoke everyone sighed in relief, but Yoshida and Shana knew that this was only because he was a Mystes, but even so, both of them couldnt help but feel uneasy.

"However..." Once again everyone in the room tensed up, expecting, the worst, "This young man, even though his physical health, is fine...there seem to be issues with his mental state." This caused everyone to become as worried as before, but regardless they were still relieved he was going to live.

Shana stepped forward, "What do you mean b-" She was interrupted by a ringing. They all looked out the window, the clock tower in the middle of the city had just struck twelve, signaling midnight.

At this time, they heard another noise, Shana smiled as she knew that his movement, must be thanks to the Reiji Maigo. Everyone turned to where the muffled noise had come from, which happened to be in Yuji's bed.

Yuji's eyes started to open, his vision was blurry, and he had a few issues with his movement. Despite the struggles though, he opened his eyes, but immediately squinting them, due to the light of the room, and he placed his hands on the bed. Everyone around him was, truly overjoyed that he was waking up. After Yuji had regained all consciousness and was now sat up, he looked to the left, at his parent's and the doctor. He then looked to his right, where Ike, Yoshida and Shana stood, they all had a warm smile on their face. Shana was about to lose composure and jump to hug the young Mystes, but his voice cut her off, and everyone once again became worried, and sad. But Shana was the one who seemed to feel the most pain.

"...Who...are you people?"

**Oh god, that was a pain and a half to write when I'm supposed to be sleeping xD Anyway, like I stated before I think I might have messed up facts, such as, I believe Ike said that if Yoshida chose him then to follow him, or go to meet Sakai, and did not wait in a spot for her. Umm also, if you guys think that Mystes, with god-moded strength, A.K.A. The protagonist, wouldn't be able to have injuries such as these just because he was hit by a truck...you're probably right xD But oh well, don't matter to me xD There is also the fact that that I do believe torches/Mystes spew flames instead of blood, but again...don't care xD let's just say tat, humans see blood instead of flames...yeah...that makes sense...I think I took too much time, just sort of explaining Yuji's accident, but too late now, I am NOT changing it, that took too bloody long xD Please review I would appreciate hearing what you have to say about my story, if you have any pointers and advice about this story then feel free to put it in a review or message me, heck even if you just want to point out a simple opinion, then that's fine too, speak your mind xD Okay, now I have to confess to something, this story, just like all my others, has more or less no direction xD I just write things, whenever I feel like it, and make up the story line as I go...I feel it's more fun that way, if you don't want to read a story with no direction then feel free to stop reading, cause I'm telling you here, my planning, may go as far as one or two chapters at a time, but that's it, no more. Okay I think that's it, but if you have any questions about something you didn't understand, again feel free to review or send a message xD I can be lonely when I have no one to talk to :3 xD Okay, nothing left...**

**~Ciao**


	2. Still the Same

**Okay I'm back, sorry for the late chapter but... if any of you are reading my Familiar of Zero story, and have seen the length of the last chapter, I hope you understand, that was simply a pain... but now it's on HIATUS, so now I can work on this and my other stories. A warning for everyone who want action... there shall be none this chapter, I have next to no patience with fighting scenes, they are too freaking difficult for me...**

**For those who don't know I always reply to reviews, though it always ends up in the actual story... I'm still trying to convince myself to do it in PM's but this way just seems more efficient.**

**Dedicatus545: It shall continue, so long as I have a motivation x3**

**LeMaK: Thanks, I hope you continue to read my story, and don't worry, as far as I'm aware it shall be.**

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: Detailed review... I like it x3 Thanks for your compliment, it's encouraging for me to hear. As for what will happen... yeah I wonder about that too, I do believe I stated before that it's more fun to write if I don't know exactly what happens :3 Thanks for telling me which one she called him, I couldn't remember. -.- And last but not least, lets see if I can't fix my spelling this time. :D**

**I apologize for any awkwardness in my writing, and with that said, let's start the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Still Himself

It has been a day since Yuji was relieved from the hospital and was diagnosed with amnesia. He and his parents, as well as Shana and Yoshida were all sitting in the living room of the Sakai residence. Ike had left earlier, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but the expression on his face said that he wanted to be there for his friend. But then again, simply having Shana and Yoshida there would be plenty, he doubted that there would be a need for him. The room that he left was filled with depression, both Yuji's parents and Yoshida were staring at the ground, however Shana was staring at Yuji, who had a look of indifference. It was a look that could be expected of an amnesiac, and though she decided not to show it, she couldn't help but be slightly pissed off. They were all either worried or depressed at the thought of him never being able to remember, but to him it didn't matter regardless. In all honesty she wanted to say something to him, anything at all, be it words of anger or sorrow, she didn't care. She just wanted some kind of reaction to her, the thought of him not remembering who she was, could have driven her up a wall. But for now, silence was the only tone she would carry, just as it was for everyone else in the room.

The room held a tense atmosphere, and it seemed that the only person who was bothered by it, was the person that was the source of it. His look of indifference changed to one that was simply uncomfortable, but the only person to notice was the only one that was actually looking at him. He began looking around the room, first at the stairs, then at the people, who claimed to be his parents, and then at the girl with short brown hair. He didn't know what kind of relationship they had since she wouldn't, or in better words couldn't, say anything when he asked. Lastly he looked at the other girl that was with the people that surrounded him, she seemed one of a kind to say the least. When he had asked who she was, she had simply turned her head in the other direction, refusing to talk. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign, but since she was there he could only imagine that they were at least on friendly terms beforehand.

He was still looking at the girl, she had a stern look in her eyes. It took a few moments but he finally realized that she was also looking at him, apparently they had been staring at each other for majority of the time. She seemed to be expecting him to say something, or had been waiting for some kind of movement, but what she received was something she hadn't really expected to see. He had simply smiled at her, it carried warmth and it was comforting as well, although the sight was short-lived since she instantly began to face her head downward to conceal a slight blush. For some reason, the thought of him smiling at her was surprising, he had just forgotten everything about his life, including those who were apart of it. The last thing she would have expected, would be him smiling, however at that moment a single thought passed through her head.

_'He's still Yuji...'_

She had forgotten that regardless of him losing his memories, it wouldn't actually change who he was. He was still the same person he was before, he would still be kind and caring, since that's the kind of person he is. It was ironic that the person that had forgotten his memories, would be the one to make her remember what she had forgot. She smiled slightly, as she began to lift her head. She looked back to Yuji, though now he was looking down as well.

Needless to say, the atmosphere remained tense and awkward, but one of them began to stand up. That person was Yuji, he may not have had any memories of the people in the room, but he knew that they must have been important to him, so he wasn't going to let them stay depressed, at least not with him around. The sound of his feet placing pressure on the floor caused everyone to lift their heads and look at the young mystes. slight confusion had taken over their expressions, but Yuji answered their looks with a smile, which only served to confuse the occupants of the room even more.

He would be the first to speak since they reached this silence, and for now, a conversation would be a good thing to have. He had look of determination on his face as he spoke, "I... I'm still not sure what's going on, nor can I remember any of you at the moment. But there's no need to act depressed like this, I don't know what I would have thought before, but for right now I don't want to see any of you like this. So please, be cheerful, as I'm sure you were before." He ended his statement with a warm smile, which was reciprocated with multiple small ones.

After Yuji began to sit down his mother stood up, just as he had moments before. The usual smile that she had was now on her face once again as she began to speak, "Oh I know, how about we all go somewhere next week. Like maybe to the park for a picnic, it would be fun don't you think?" Her words passed over the room and everyone began to think it over.

After about a minute of thinking, everyone turned to Chigusa with a smile on their face and answered her suggestion with a nod. Her smile widened slightly as she sat back down, beginning to think over her plans for the picnic. Though she wasn't the only one planning things out, sitting beside Kantarou was Yoshida, who was fiddling with her fingers slightly.

_'M...maybe I could also make something...' _She wasn't aware of it, but her eyes made there way to Yuji, but when he began to turn her way she shot her head downward, a small blush beginning to form. '_W...what was I...' _Her blush deepened slightly as her thoughts continued, _'__Was I just planning to...' _Before finishing her thoughts she began shaking her head in a wild fashion, which surprisingly only caught the attention of the Flame Haze, Shana.

Shana tilted her head slightly in confusion as she began to think, _'What is she thinking about...?' _Not thinking of it as any sort of problem, she decided to worry about it as thoughts of her own began to come to her, _'I wonder if I should bring something..? Melon Bread perhaps?' _She would have debated a while longer had Chigusa not interrupted her thoughts.

"Well then, Shana-chan, Yoshida-san, since it's already getting late, how about you two spend the night here?" Both girls were slightly taken aback by her proposal as everyone looked out the window. It was indeed nighttime, it's a wonder how nearly everyone spent the entire day sulking.

Shana and Yoshida looked towards Chigusa and began to talk in a simultaneous fashion, "Um..." Their gazes switched over to each other now, and their voices began to soften, "You see..." And finally their eyes wandered over to Yuji who tilted his head in a state of confusion, "...Pardon our intrusion..." By this point, both of their heads were pointed downward, almost as though they lost something, though it was possibly embarrassment of some sort.

Chigusa's smile widened even more, as she watched the two of them. She may or may not have know of their feelings for her son, but she could tell that he was the source of their embarrassment. As she stared at the two of them, a single thought entered her head, _'I hope he will remember the two of you soon.'_

* * *

**Okay that's enough for now... I apologize for it's shortness, but I'm going to face some facts... if I don't post it as it is now, It's never going to get posted... I hope you enjoyed it, I also apologize again for the lateness of this chapter but... motivation is hard to come by for me lately . Well, if you want updates on future chapters for this story or any of my other ones, feel free to follow me on twitter by the name of Shadowbrazier. Two more things before I let you go!**

**One: Can someone tell me which is Yoshida's first name and which is her last? . or at least tell me how everyone addresses her... I've forgotten... I'm ashamed... _**

**Two: I do believe that nearing the end, I made Shana's personality a bit more... I'm going to use the word shy, and I'm also sorry for that, but as I believe I've said before, I suck at keeping people in character, so I may need to work on that.**

**With that said, feel free to drop a review and...**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
